


Sacrilegious Lust

by ReyloInMyMind



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Play, Church Sex, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Romance, F/M, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Oral Sex, POV Rey (Star Wars), Porn, Rey is a dirty girl, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Situational Humiliation, Submissive Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloInMyMind/pseuds/ReyloInMyMind
Summary: Rey loves it when guys treat her roughly.Dominant Kylo is going to show her what real pleasure is, right there in the empty church.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

The blue motorcycle was nothing but a passing glint on the highway. Rey skillfully maneuvered around the cars, zigzagging through and speeding once again.

This was what she lived for, the rush and feel of one of the fastest motorcycles in the world.

She’d stolen it.

She'd never be able to buy a bike like this, not even if she saved all her money for the rest of her life.

The original owner was some rich bastard, who’d picked her up at a bar. It didn’t feel like stealing. It was more like compensation, for him getting too drunk and falling asleep on top of her.

She felt the disappointment between her legs but reminded herself that he probably wouldn’t have been able to satisfy her anyway.

Few were able to do that.

At least he didn't report the bike stolen. It might have been the embarrassment of his actions (or lack of actions), lack of memory or maybe he had so many that he simply didn’t care that it was gone. Whatever the reason, she'd been on the road for a week, and no one was after her. 

Speed was the only thing she loved more than sex, but sex had been on her mind a lot recently.

Should she call her ex? 

For a second, she allowed herself to imagine him behind her, grabbing her breasts and pressing his hard cock up against her ass. Then she remembered the less pleasant parts of their relationship; Alcohol, drugs, and unfaithfulness, and she decided not to contact him. Why was it only that kind of good-for-nothing, selfish guys that could fuck her the way she wanted to be fucked?

The sky was growing darker. The first drops of water hit the visor of her helmet. She had to find shelter, and it had to be soon, or she would be drenched within the hour. Rey turned down the next exit and soon she was on a country road with fields on both sides, but there were no cities or houses in sight. Not even a forest.

The sky began to rumble above her head and the rain started to pour, making it harder to see clearly. There, in the distance. Was it… a church?

She hesitated for a second, she was not a fan of religion. The bike was getting harder to stir as it plowed through the water on the flooded road, spraying her with more water from beneath than from above. It was her only option; she couldn’t stay out in this weather much longer.

Rey continued and turned at the driveway, going through the cemetery and up to the church. She placed the bike on the west side to protect it a bit from wind and rain. Then she took her bags and ran to the big front doors of the church.

It wasn’t locked.

Rey carefully peeked inside. It was dark and cold, but at least it was dry. Despite the rain tapping on the high windows of painted glass mosaics, it seemed silent enough to hear a pin fall in the large church nave. Even the drops of water dripping from her hair and her clothes echoed between the whitewashed walls. At the far end, at the center, was the altar, with a life-size carved wooden figure of Jesus hanging on a cross, bleeding from the crown of thorns on his head and a wound by his ribcage. And on the altar stood two large candles and a golden cross.

Light, Rey thought and placed her bags on the church bench in the front. She found her lighter and lid the candles. A fragile, but pleasant light spread around the altar.

Outside the wind was howling loudly and flashes of lightning mingled with roars of thunder. It was good that she’d found the church, but she refused to think of it as some sort of divine intervention. It was a lucky coincidence, that was all.

Rey felt her body begin to shiver, she had to get out of her wet clothes, but a quick look in her bags revealed that nothing, not even a pair of panties, had escaped the heavy rain. Looking around, the altar cloth was the only thing which could count as clothes, but it would be too short to keep her warm. Walking around and behind the altar, there was a door, to a hidden backspace with cleaning supplies, candles, altar wine, and a blanket. Rey smiled, took some candles, a bottle of wine and the blanket and made a cozy space for herself beneath the altar, while her clothes were spread out on the backrests of the church benches.

Wrapping her naked body in the blanket she sat down with the back to the wooden figure above the altar and started to pry open the wine with her pocket knife.

The wine was dry and boring, as expected from religious alcohol. But it helped warm her up, though her fingers were still freezing. She placed the bottle in a safe distance and tried warming her hands on her belly and between her thighs. It worked, but not in the way she’d expected it to.

Her cold fingers cradled her breasts and she couldn’t help touching the warm center between her thighs. Her moan echoed softly around her, and the forbidden, wrong nature of her actions only made her hornier.

“What do you think you are doing?” A deep voice echoed in the otherwise empty church, and Rey jerked up.

A dark figure stood by in the open entrance, outlined by the lightning of the storm outside, he seemed like a figure from hell.

“I, um…” Rey started, the embarrassment rushed through her body, coloring her cheeks. Her fingers were still deeply buried in her pussy, but she didn’t want to take them out, she didn’t want to stop, not yet!

The figure moved inside and closed the door behind him. Fast steps brought him closer, and soon he stood in front of her. He was tall and muscular and wet from the rain. His face was handsome, with a marked jawbone and serious dark eyes.

Those eyes were currently scanning the surroundings, looking from the wet clothes to the lighted candles, to the opened bottle of altar wine.

Then he looked down at her bare feet, peeping out from underneath the blanket. Up at her figure, which was mostly hidden by the blanket, and to her flustered face.

“What do you think you are doing?” He asked again.

It felt like his eyes could see through the blanket, see the fingers still moving and slowly caressing her clit, her perky nipples. She knew that he could hear her strained breath, echoing loudly in the hollow space.

He just stood there, looking at her with his sexy eyes, and it made her angry.

“It’s none of your concern.” She answered. She wanted to moan, to cum, and she wanted him to either fuck her or leave. But she still had enough self-control not to say it to his face. “I’ll clean it all up and be out of here as soon as the storm is over.” She tried to hide it, but her voice was strained and breathless, he was a fool if he couldn’t guess what was going on in her head.

He slowly squatted beside her. Even though she was on the top of the small platform, elevating the altar, she still had to lift her head for their eyes to meet.

He had an annoying air of superiority around him as if he thought he was better than her.

“You trespass, and steal in the house of the Lord?” 

“Isn’t God supposed to take care of the poor and lost?” She snapped at him. “I had nowhere else to go.”

“That doesn’t give you to right to desegregate this holy place!” His voice was menacingly low, but his eyes were burning with desire, as he tore away the blanket and revealed her shameful position.

Her body reacted to the exposure, her nipples rock hard and her pussy burning from this dangerous man staring at her. She wanted him to touch her, bruise her and ravish her.

Chances were that he wouldn’t be able to make her cum, but even an unsatisfying cock was better than no cock at all.

“Do you want to join me?” She asked, looking him straight in the eyes with a provoking little smirk.

“Are you trying to provoke me, little girl?” He asked, and a pleasant shiver ran down her back.

She turned and placed herself on all fours, giving him a full view of her pussy.

“Maybe.” She answered, wriggling her hips a bit, expecting him to give in, fuck her for a minute or two and then leave her.

He didn’t. Instead, he grabbed her hair and pulled her up on her knees, with her back against the wet fabric of his jacket covering his chest.

“You want me to fuck you?” He asked with his lips close to her ear, “here, in the church, in front of God. Are you that horny?”

Rey’s heart was pounding in her chest, being like this, exposed and held by the hair, facing the carved figure of Jesus, she felt dirtier than ever, and she loved it.

She answered with a soft moan and pushed her hips against his groin.

“You are a dirty little bitch.” He sneered, “But I’m not sure you’d like being fucked by me. I’m a bit… controversial.”

His free hand was suddenly on her hip, it caressed the curve leading to her stomach, continued up and stopped to feel one of her breasts.

“I am very rough, girl.” He informed her, “and demanding. If you want me to fuck you, you need to do exactly as I say. Defy me and suffer the consequences. I will use your mouth, your pussy, and your butt as I please. I might spank you, but that depends on your obedience. Are you sure that this is what you want?”

He let go of her hair, and she nodded, this was exactly what she wanted. What she had wanted for so long.

He hesitated for a second. “And you want it here?”

Rey looked up at the Jesus figure, his hollow wooden eyes seemed to watch her attentively “Let’s give him a great show.” She purred and felt something hard against her butt.

His hand was groping her breast, and she could feel the other one slide from her hair, down her arm, and around the front, to the bottom of her stomach and sliding in between her thighs, feeling her wetness.

Then he suddenly moved, and she had to make an effort not to fall.

He rose to his feet, leaving her back feeling colder than before. He had a suspicious bulge in his pants and a look full of desire.

“I need to go get some stuff.” He said in a dangerously low tone of voice, “I am serious. I will use you without mercy. If you don’t want this, now is your chance to clear your head and run away. Or hide. If you are not here when I return, I will leave, and you can spend the night here if you want to.”

Then he turned and left her, sitting naked on the cold floor of the church.

She moved to gather the blanket around her. He had left for her sake, to give her a way out, but it was unnecessary. She wasn’t scared of him, or what he was going to do to her. It excited her and she ended up fantasizing about it while she was waiting.

Half an hour later, he returned. This time he had a bag in his hand.

Rey sat, perfectly still as he approached her, placed the bag on the floor and removed his long black coat.

“You are still here.” He stated and walked towards her like a predator. Evaluating her with his eyes.

“Stand.” He commanded, and Rey abided.

“Drop it.” He ordered.

The blanket fell to the ground, and he started circling her. He was behind her again, and she could hear him rustle with his belt.

“Turn around and get on your knees.”

She turned and dropped to her knees. She expected to see his cock in front of her, but instead, he turned a bit, and a well-shaped butt was in front of her face. “Kiss it.” He ordered.

She looked at his butt, it wasn’t dirty or smelly, there was a bit of hair, but that was to be expected from a male butt.

He was testing her, she realized, trying to figure out exactly how kinky she was and how much she wanted it. Chances where that he was not going to fuck her unless she kissed his butt cheek.

She leaned forward and quickly touched one of them with her lips.

“That wasn’t a kiss.” He groaned.

Rey leaned forward again, closed her eyes and pretended that it was his face. She’d kissed worse, some of her old boyfriends for example.  
She felt his hand in her hair.

“Year, that’s right!” He took a firm grip and pressed her face closer.

It was hard to breathe with her face pressed against him like that, and then a tiny mischievous thought entered her mind.

He didn’t feel her sucking and biting before it was too late, and as he tore her head away, she left a tiny red and purple mark.

“Naughty girl.” He growled.

That's what you get for making me kiss your butt. Rey's thoughts were clear in the look she gave him, and he smirked, pulled up his pants and sat down on the church bench.

“Come.” He commanded. Rey was about to stand and walk over, but he stopped her with a hand. “Crawl.”

Rey dropped down on all fours and crawled over the cold stone floor and sat innocently between his legs looking up at him.

His hand touched her cheek and then he gripped her hair once again.

“Get it out.”

Rey’s hands fumbled with his pants and the boxers and soon she had his cock in front of her. She was about to suck it, but he held her head back.

“Did I say that you could suck it?”

She shook her head, looking up at him with an apologetic look.

He gave her a small smack on the cheek “you do what I say when I say it.” He warned. “Now suck.”

He stirred her head as she opened wide and took his cock into her mouth. He groaned, satisfied as his hands dictated the rhythm, up, down, up, down.

“Use your tongue.”

She pressed her tongue up against the backside of his cock.

“Good girl!” He grunted and she felt his erection get harder in her mouth.

Her hands rested on his thighs, and though he had a hard grip on her hair, he never pressed himself too far down her throat.

Normally, the guy would pound his cock all the way down, making her choke and gag.

Normally her jaw would nearly go out of joints and the back of her mouth would hurt.

Normally she was only doing it to please the guy, but this man was oddly gentle and considerate, allowing her to relax and made her... wait.

Did she enjoy the blowjob? 

One of her hands slipped down from his thigh, and slowly started rubbing her clit. She was enjoying it. Enjoying the anticipation: This cock, which was in her mouth, would soon pound in and out of her pussy. 

She let her tongue explore the veins and the shape of the head, while she imagined how it would all feel inside her. 

He grunted higher and pressed himself deep into her throat as he came.

“Make sure you clean it up nicely.” He said. Rey swallowed his cum and started liking the head and shaft of his cock. It was still hard, and she did her best to make him feel good.

He nuzzled her hair and lifted her head to face him. “What is your name, girl?”

“Rey.” She answered and looked up into his eyes, still with his cock in her mouth.

“My name is Kylo, but you will call me, Master.” He answered. “Do you understand?”

Rey nodded.

Kylo’s hand tightened on her hair. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master,” Rey answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo closed his pants and told her to move a bit further out on the floor, so that he could see her properly. 

He fished a pack of cigarettes from a pocket in his coat and made himself as comfortable as possible on the hard church bench, resting his arms on the backrest. He lighted the cigarette and smoked for a little while.

His face had a puzzled expression as if he was trying to figure her out, or planning what he was going to do to her. 

Kneeling an arms-length in front of his knees, she felt his eyes resting on her face, then her breasts, then between her legs. She opened them a bit, to give him a better view and was rewarded when he showed a smug little smile. 

While it was established that he was dominating her, she was comfortable enough to feel that it was her right, no, her duty, to provoke and tease him a bit. It was the first time she’d ever felt like that with a man, and this was a complete stranger. 

“Are you cold?” Kylo asked. 

Rey almost rolled her eyes at him but she didn’t as she knew that it would make her look like an inexperienced teenager

“Yes.” She answered instead, a little sharper than she’d meant to.

Of course, she was cold. She was kneeling naked on a stone floor in a building without central heating. Her hands and feet were as ice, goosebumps had formed on her arms and her nipples were so hard they hurt.

“Stay there.” He said. Then he fetched the blanket off the floor and threw it to her before he disappeared behind the altar. 

A few minutes passed, and Rey had begun to wonder if he was ever going to fuck her. Then he returned with two electric heaters and an extension cord. 

“I know this is not really that sexy.” It almost sounded like an apology, “I just don’t want you to get hypothermia.”

The warmth spread quickly between the two heaters and Rey smiled up at him. “Thank you.”

Half a second later he was behind her, with a firm grip on her hair. 

“What did you say?” He sneered in her ear, and she felt the excitement build up inside of her. 

“Thank you, Master.” She corrected herself with a tiny hint of sarcasm and saw him smirk out of the corner of her eye as he let go of her hair. 

“Ouch, is not a safe word,” Kylo stated and returned to the bench. He sat in front of her, leaned forward, and placed his thumb and index finger on each side of one of her nipples. He pinched it lightly. 

Rey felt a sting and yelped unexpectedly. She was used to spanking, but this kind of teasing was something new. 

“Did it hurt?” He asked, and studied her face closely. 

“No, it didn’t” She answered, with a slight blush, which seemed ridiculous when she thought about all the stuff he’d already seen her do. Something about admitting that she liked it, was more embarrassing than actually doing it.

He grinned and pressed down a little harder, causing her pussy to twitch with anticipation.

“What about this? Is it good?” He asked. 

Rey bit her lip, adding to the thrilling pain she felt and moaned. 

“Answer!” 

“It felt good.” She answered, surprised by the reaction of her own body. She’d always liked rough sex, men bossing her around and throwing her over the dining table whenever they wanted to, but she had never imagined that it was the pain that made her feel good. She'd been convinced that it was the only way she could really enjoy sex, and yet here was a man, who made her enjoy a blowjob and gave her pleasure by pinching a nipple. This man in front of her made all the best sex she'd ever had, seem like the work of clumsy, selfish, and inexperienced little boys. 

He nodded, satisfied with her answer. Then he let go of her nipple and leaned back. He gave her a minute to gather herself and then he caught her eyes with a serious look. 

“How is your pain threshold?” He asked. 

“Normal, I guess.” She answered. She’d never really thought about it before. 

“Have you ever been whipped?”

She shook her head. “I've been spanked.” She answered, "with a hand." 

“Hm… Would you like to try it?” 

Rey felt a twitch of fear, mixed with a great deal of curiosity.

“Think about it.” He suggested, “I’ll ask you again later, and you can always say no.”

Rey nodded. 

“You need to speak up if I go too far.” His expression made it clear that this was not something to be taken lightly. “If you want me to stop, you say so. Do you understand? The word is: stop. Plain and simple and I will respect it, no matter what.” 

Rey nodded. She didn’t understand why this was such a big deal for him, but she appreciated it and it made her feel safe. 

“Well, now that’s out of the way.” He reached over to the bag and fished out a long satin purse, a tube of lube and a pack of wet wipes. 

“Have you ever had anything up your ass?”

Rey nodded, with her eyes on the purse. Was that a buttplug? It seemed too long. Maybe a dildo. Was he going to fuck her butt with a dildo? Why not use his cock? 

Kylo grinned at her confused expression and untied the little string on the purse. It was anal beads. A long rod made of black silicone, about 25 centimeters long and with six beads evenly spaced and in growing size from one end to the other. 

“Have you ever tried one of those?” He asked. 

Rey shook her head. 

“Speak!” He demanded. 

“No, Master.”

“Good. I want to hear your voice. From now on, I will punish you if you don’t speak up. Understand?”

Rey was about to nod again but stopped herself. “Yes, Master.” 

“Good girl.” He put out the cigarette on the sole of his boots, raised and walked around her.

He kneeled behind her, so close that she could feel the warmth from his body. Using the purse as an underlay he placed the beads and the lube next to her.

Then his hands were on her body. Slowly feeling her hips and breasts. He pinched a nipple which made her moan loudly. Then he turned her head and kissed her. 

Kylo tasted like cigarettes and mint. 

His hands were like fire, teasing her cold body. 

The kiss went on, as one of his hands finally reached between her legs. She felt his fingers circle once around her clit, and then they ventured further down. 

A lightning bolt lit up the gloomy church, and the thunder followed like a deafening blast. 

Rey didn’t notice it. 

Her mind was completely occupied by the long fingers entering her pussy. It felt so much better than doing it herself. The first one went in easily. The second slowly stretched her out further and further. 

He broke the kiss. 

“What a tight little pussy.” He whispered in her ear and slowly started to move his fingers in and out of her. “I need to work with it for a while, or my cock won’t fit.” He moved the two fingers apart inside of her, simultaneously hitting something that felt good. 

Rey moaned loudly and the sound echoed in the church. 

His free hand played with her breasts for a bit, and then it moved to her neck, placing an experienced amount of pressure just beneath her jawbone, forcing her to face the ceiling, but still allowing her to breath freely. 

She was fully leaned up against him, half sitting on his thighs, held up by his hands in her pussy and on her neck. 

Completely at his mercy and enjoying every second. 

His lower thumb fiddled her clit and then something exploded inside her. It had been building up ever since he started touching her and now it suddenly escalated into an orgasm. 

Her toes curled and her voice became high-pitched as every muscle in her body tightened, and then relaxed. 

Rey heard a smug little chuckle as he loosened his grip on her neck and removed his fingers from her pussy. He held her close for a bit, to let her calm down and then slowly lowered her down to the floor. 

“That was great.” He whispered, “But next time, you need to ask for permission before you cum.” He smacked her clit as punishment and she whimpered in his arms. “And you need to thank me when I’m good to you. Can you do that?”

“Thank you, Master.” Rey’s voice was breathless. 

“Good girl. Come now, get on all fours.” He instructed and helped her move her body forward. Then he wiped his hands clean with a wet wipe and threw it aside. 

Her legs were still a bit shaky from the orgasm, but her head slowly cleared and she wriggled her ass a bit in front of him. After that, she was dying to try his cock. 

She wanted him to take her, right here right now. It was all she could think about.

“What an impatient little pussy.” He mused and smacked her butt with a flat hand. 

Rey gasped, and her pussy twitched.

“You need to wait a little while longer.” He informed her and she heard the sound of the tube lid opening. Cold lube hit the slid between her buttocks and slowly slid down to her butthole. 

Kylo’s finger stopped the thick cold lube just beneath it, scooped it up and gently pushed it inside the hole. 

“Relax, girl.” His voice was just as gentle as the finger in her butt greasing her properly before he proceeded. 

Then the first bead was pushed at her hole and went in smoothly. So did the second, and the third. 

Rey could feel how it moved inside of her. It was different from a buttplug or a cock. She felt less invaded, less stretched out, but it reached far deeper than both. 

He had to use extra lube between the fourth and fifth. 

She moved her hips a tiny bit and moaned out loud as she felt the beads jiggle inside of her. 

“The beads got tiny steel balls inside of them,” Kylo informed her as he slowly popped the last one into place. “There you go. Isn’t that good?” He asked. 

Rey nodded and Kylo immediately smacked her ass.

“Yes, Master. It is good.” She answered, feeling her face grow red. 

“And what do you say, when I’m good to you?” He asked. 

“Thank you, Master.” 

“Good girl.” He smacked her ass again and moved a hand to feel her pussy. “It seems like you’re ready.” He said and wiped his fingers clean with another wet wipe. “Turn around, bring your head around here.”

Rey slowly crawled around, expecting another blowjob, but he moved and then she was face to face with the carved wooden figure. 

She was naked, on her hands and knees, with jiggling anal beads up her butt, in front of Jesus. 

She knew that it was silly to feel ashamed in front of a lifeless wooden figure. She didn’t believe in God, but there was something fundamentally wrong with her current position, and it turned her on to think about what people might say, if they walked into the church and saw her there. 

She heard the rustle of Kylo’s clothes behind her, his belt buckle clinked and a zipper opened. 

She felt his breath by her ear and one of his hands resting on her stomach, just above her clit. His naked chest, gently pressed against her back and something hard by her butt. 

“Ask for it.” He whispered.

She cursed him in her mind. Why couldn’t he just fuck her? Why did he have to tease her like this? 

“Please.” She muttered. 

“Yes?” He replied, sweetly and started making small love bites along her neck and shoulder. His cock jumped gently and she pressed her hips towards it. She wanted it so much. 

“No, you need to say it.” He mused “Come on, it’s not that hard.” 

“Please fuck me,” Rey mumbled. 

“Where?” He asked. 

He was enjoying this, the tease, the game of supremacy. 

Rey had already lost, he knew it, she knew it. He was like a lion playing with a mouse that wanted to bee eaten. 

She didn’t care, she wasn’t in it to win, she wanted him to take her and make her his. She wanted him to fuck her hard and she was so close. 

“Please, Master. Fuck my pussy.” She said. 

Then she finally felt it, the tip of his cock entering her pussy. He groaned as he pushed himself further inside her and all the way to the base. 

She felt full and started moving her hips on her own. Moaning with pleasure. 

“What a greedy little pussy.” He groaned and slapped her butt, “getting horny in the house of the Lord. Shameless girl.” 

Rey looked up, her moans and his heavy breath echoed around them, while the eyes of Jesus were staring down at them with an empty gaze. 

Her pussy twitched and tightened and she heard Kylo’s approving grunts behind her.

He let her move as she wanted for a while, fucking and enjoying his cock at her own pace.

Rey yelped and hummed in pleasure as Kylo slowly started to pull the beads out, one by one they slowly slipped out of her. 

She forgot that she was supposed to move, and he took charge once again, slowly sliding in and out of her, while pulling at the beads. 

She could feel it again, something building up inside of her as he suddenly pushed the beads back inside, it felt so good and now his free hand reached down and touch her clit. 

She was ready, it was cumming. 

“Not yet.” He said and removed his hand from her clit. 

She whimpered but knew that it wouldn’t make a difference to whine. 

“Move your ass, girl. Make me cum.” He ordered. “Yes, good girl. Tighten your pussy for me.” 

Rey managed her pelvic muscles as good as she could, relaxing when she took him inside and tightening when she slid herself off of him. 

His breathing got deeper, more animalistic. “Yeah, that's right. Continue.”

His hands gripped her hips so tight that it hurt and then he came. She felt the pressure of his ejaculation inside of her and started rubbing her clit by herself. 

“Good, girl.” He groaned at her and slowly started to move again. He was still hard. 

Rey moved her hips faster than his rhythm, trying desperately to make herself cum. 

“Don’t start misbehaving.” He sneered, as his hands steadied her hips. “Not when I’ve just praised you for being a good girl.” 

Kylo griped the anal beads and started fucking her ass with it. 

She felt the beads and the steel balls move around inside of her and pushed her ass up higher, signaling that he should continue. 

He started moving his cock in her pussy, while she was still rubbing her clit. 

“Ask first.” He warned her. 

“Yes, Master.” She moaned.

She was close, she could feel it. Kylo slapped her butt, four times on each cheek, they were burning hot and it felt so good. 

“Please, Master.” She begged. 

“Go on.”

Rey felt the orgasm like a tidal wave, washing over her. Her body tightened and quivered as Kylo suddenly pulled the entire string of beads out of her and sent her straight into a new wave of pleasure. 

Kylo came deep inside of her, pleased by the orgasmic flinching of her pussy.


	3. Chapter 3

After catching their breath, Kylo reached out to grab something, and then he pushed her upper body down against the floor. 

“Arms above your head.” He ordered.

Rey pushed her arms upward as well as she could. He’d almost pushed her all the way down, only her hips were lifted from the ground by his cock. 

Something fluffy touched her wrist, she realized that it was a pair of manchets. 

“Stretch them over your head and down in front of you.” He instructed. “Good. We can’t have you touching yourself without permission, can we? Get up on your elbows.” 

Rey didn’t feel that touching herself was a problem, but she liked the idea of being restrained. 

As soon as Rey was back on all fours, he started to pound her, as she’d never been pounded before. 

Her pussy, which had just experienced a double orgasm, was overly sensitive and the effect of his rough treatment was powerful. 

He smacked his cock inside of her, reaching deeper than she’d ever imagined anyone could reach. Fucking her hard, and without mercy, just like he’d promised he would and she was losing her mind to the sensation. 

Suddenly he grabbed her hair with one hand, and with the other between her breasts, he lifted her upper body. 

Her moans became higher, more rapid as he continued to pound her from behind. 

“Look.” Kylo’s voice was breathless in her ear, as he turned her head and made her look up at the figure of Jesus “He can see you, see how horny and dirty you are.”

Her pussy twitched. 

“Such a dirty, dirty girl.” One of his hands slid down to her clit and started rubbing it violently. 

Rey’s body shivered as the fourth orgasm was on its way. 

“Are you gonna cum?” Kylo’s voice was smug as he halted the attack on her clit and slapped it with a flat hand, robbing her of her climax. “Answer!” 

“Yes, please.” She begged. 

“Then cum girl.” He allowed, rubbing her clit through the orgasm, which was spraying out on the church floor. 

Kylo kissed her neck. “You are dirtying the floor.” He mused and carefully pulled himself out of her, while still holding her up.

He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around both of them, as he sat down in a more comfortable position. He placed her on his lap, with her head resting on his chest, while he removed the manchets.

“That was amazing.” She mumbled and nuzzled in closer. 

“Don’t get too comfortable.” He warned her, “we are not done yet.”

Rey looked up at him in surprise. He still wanted more? 

“I’m not completely satisfied.” He said, answering the question in her eyes and made his cock rub up against her ass from beneath her. It was still hard. “But you were only thinking of yourself, am I right?” He asked.

Rey looked away, unsure of what to say. 

He was right, she’d only been thinking of herself, and she’d assumed that he was satisfied, just because he’d been cumming a few times. 

But wasn’t that how it was with men? They cum and they’re done. 

She didn’t dare ask him, and instead, she slid down from his lap and started licking his cock. 

“Um…” he moaned, letting her follow her own rhythm. 

“Did you think about the whip?” He asked. 

“Uhm hm…” She answered, with her mouth full. 

He gripped her hair and pulled her off, “funny, now give me a real answer.” 

“Sorry, Master.” She answered, “I don’t know, it’s interesting, but…” 

“You are afraid that it will hurt too much.” He ended her sentence. 

She nodded and started sucking his cock again. 

“Hm..." He made her stop the blowjob and dragged her back into his embrace. Then he reached for the bag and placed a selection of whips on the floor in front of her. 

There was one made of several strips of thick leather braided together to make a handle. There were two small paddles, one was about 35 centimeters long and made of silicone the other was about 20 centimeters and made of leather. Then there was a riding crop and a long bullwhip. 

“You can choose the one you like,” He whispered, and nibbled at her earlobe. “but not this one.” He added quickly and showed the bullwhip aside.

He took the smaller of the paddles, the one made of leather, instead. “This one is not that different from my hand.” He gave it to her so she could feel the flexibility of the leather. “It hits with a smaller surface, but the force is pretty much the same.”

He reached down and took the riding crop, “this one swipes a little more, it only hits you with the tip, but it will sting a lot more than the paddle.” 

Then he took the braided leather whip “This is a flogger, it can hit you hard or gently depending on the technique.” It seemed heavy, even in his hands. “But you won’t get much out of it, without a bit of swing. It hits you several places, all at once and it drags red lines on your skin.”

“Is it okay if I don’t want to?” She asked hesitantly. 

“Of course.” He answered. 

Rey thought about it for a little while. 

This was the best sex she’d ever had, and though she felt fully satisfied, a small part of her still wanted more. She wanted to explore this new world of pleasure, and it seemed that pain was the entrance fee. 

She looked up at Kylo, her Master. 

He had been attentive and gentle with her every time he presented her with something new. Surprisingly, it seemed like dominating her, was his way of taking care of her. He was just as much hers as she was his, at least for tonight. 

She looked him in the eyes and she made her decision “This one.” 

She handed him the leather paddle. 

Kylo smirked and asked her to stand with her hands on the backrest of the benches. He took a hold of her hips and made her sway her back, then he asked her to spread her legs a bit further and push her ass in the air. 

His hand caressed her back and the red marks on her butt. 

“Are you sure about this?” He asked.

She nodded. 

“Okay, I will start with one. You need to tell me if it is too hard.” He instructed her. 

She took a big breath, and then he stroke her. The smack resounded in the church, but it was a lot gentler than a smack of his bare hand.

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

“Yes, you can hit a little harder,” Rey answered.

The next one was harder and resulted in a burning sensation where leather met skin. 

Rey gasped.

“You, okay?” Kylo asked, keeping a watchful eye on her reactions.

Rey nodded, “It is good,” she answered, “keep going and please, Master, be rough with me.” 

Kylo grabbed her hair and forced her face close to his “are you telling me what to do?” he sneered at her and smacked her again. 

“No, I’m sorry Master,” she answered. 

He placed the paddle between her legs and rubbed her with it, making her moan. 

“Seems like this is turning you on.” He stated as he saw the wet imprint on the leather and wiped it off on her hip. Then he smacked her again. “Such a naughty girl.” 

“Yes please, Master.” She answered. 

“I will give you six more, and then I’m going to fuck your brains out.” He announced, “count them.” 

“One.” Rey obediently counted. 

He hit her hard, with a little pause in between, and she was determined to count every last one of them.

“Two.”

“Three.”

He paused for a bit, to make sure that she was all right. She nodded, breathing heavily, and slowly getting used to this new kind of pain.

“Four.” 

Smack!

“Ouch!” Rey exclaimed, “five.” 

Kylo slid a finger between her legs and she eagerly pressed herself against him. 

“You are so fucking hot.” He said as he started to finger her and smacked her for the last time.

“Six.” She exhaled, “Thank you, Master.” 

He sat on the bench and with an eager pull he made her sit astride him. His cock slid right in. He kissed her fiercely, one hand was in her hair, the other hand started fiddling her asshole. 

Rey moved her hips eagerly, feeling his cock quiver inside her. 

Then Kylo took a hold of her thighs and lifted her. With Rey’s pussy on his cock and her legs wrapped around his waist, he hurried to the nearest wall and started fucking her up against it. 

Rey hardly knew what was happening, one second she was sitting across on him, the other she had her back against a cold wall and him pounding wildly into her.

She didn’t care what had happened, it felt good and her only sane thought was to hold on to his shoulders while it was happening. 

Time started to blur as she lost herself in his fast rhythm, she came several times. The orgasms were small, pleasant, peaks of pleasure, which washed over her like the waves wash over a beach. 

Kylo came too, again and again. Kissing her and biting at her neck he senselessly hammered into her. 

Though after some time he inevitably slowed down. His kiss became more gentle and finally, they just stood there. Holding each other and slowly catching their breath. 

Kylo helped her down to the floor and soon, even his cock softened. 

Kylo laid out his jacket near a wall for them to sit on, and then they sat together, wrapped in the blanket and relaxed for a while. 

“You are the weirdest priest I have ever met,” Rey said, breaking the silence between them. 

“I’m not a priest,” Kylo answered. 

“You’re not?” Rey looked up into his dark brown eyes. 

“No.” 

“I just thought that... “ Rey stopped herself and started again, “This is a church.” She stated as her only argument. 

“What kind of priest would be willing to fuck a stranger in their church?” Kylo chuckled. 

“That’s what I thought!” Rey exclaimed. “But then,” Rey hesitated a second, “Who are you?”

“I’m the graveyard gardener.” He answered and send her an evaluating look, “Are you disappointed that I’m not a priest?” 

Rey smiled up at him, “No, Master.” she answered, “I’m very happy that you are not.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!  
To everyone who'd been reading and leaving kudos on my naughty little story <3  
Please let me know what you think of my story in the comments. 
> 
> And a special thanks to the amazing Ruthy4VrSmoaked, for her amazing help and support <3


End file.
